Opposites Attract
by Kittehface1991
Summary: When Mizu is saved by the Fire prince and the Dragon of the West, she decides to travel with them because she feels like she owes them. Will she help him capture the avatar, who is with her siblings? Will she betray her family just because she owes the fire nation? Not very good at summaries! Give it a try! ZukoXoc


_**A.N SO THIS IS MY FIRST EVER AVATAR: LAST AIRBENDER FIC...AND MY VERY FIRST FANFIC...SO PLEASE BE NICE. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR LAST AIRBENDER!**_

* * *

Hello. My name is Mizuki and I'm going to tell you my story...of how my life changed...thanks to two people from a place that I hate. If they hadn't saved my life...I probably wouldn't be here right now telling you about them.

I'll tell you a bit about my life before we get started with my story, a background, basically.I know that you're probably groaning at me,and you're probably thinking of throwing shoes at me... but it has to be done!

My name is Mizuki, I have a younger sister named Katara and my twin brother Sokka. My brother always tells me to call him 'older brother' just because he was born a few minutes before me. But age doesn't mean anything! I keep telling him that what matters is maturity but he still keeps telling me that he's older...I'm still more mature. Anyways, I look like any other water tribe member, I have the natural skin color of the southern water tribe, which is tan...ish. My hair is shoulder middle of back length, dark brown. Blue eyes, and I'm 15. My father left to go to war a couple of years ago, and our mother died. Leaving My 'older' brother Sokka, to be the 'man' of the tribe. That was the 'smartest' thing that happened to this tribe...I'm being sarcastic, just so you know.

Enough about that. Let's get on with the story, shall we.

* * *

_Everything was burning, every house, every building. There were people running around, the screams filled the air and it frightened the young girl. Men with armor ran around shooting fire from their hands and feet, destroying anything that was in their way. _

_A young girl ran in the shadows, trying to find her family. 'Katara?' She ran to a clearing and saw her father fighting with one of the armored men, her father turned to her and saw that she was near tears. 'Mizuki! Go find your sister and Mother!' _

_The young girl nodded 'Ok, papa!' and ran away towards their hut, that had been the last place that her mother had been, after all. 'Kara! Kara!' The young girl screamed, looking around to see if she could find her sister._

_'Miki! W-where's momma?' Another younger girl appeared out of the shadows, her eyes moist with tears._

_'I donno. Lets look for her, ok?' Together they ran into the hut when they heard a scream. 'Mo...mma?' A man stood infront of their kneeling mother, his fists with flames. _

_'Mizuki, katara Get out of here!' Katara held on to Mizuki's hand and looked up at the man, he turned his head towards them and smirked. _

_'heh...maybe i'll use them as bait. Where is the waterbender?' He turned once again to their mother._

_'Run! Katara, Mizuki! Run! Get your father!' The young girl pushed Katara back and whispered hurridly._

_'Kara...go get papa.' Katara left, running and screaming for their father. _

_The man laughed and grabbed their mother by the hair. 'Let her go!' The young girl screamed, her hands raised as if to fight him off of her mother. The man looked at their mother and smirked.'If you're the waterbender, as you say,...then save yourself.' their mother struggled but didn't try to waterbend, making the man growl in annoyance. 'No? Alright.' He bent down and extended his arms to the mother, allowing flames to shoot out of them, towards the woman._

_ The young girl's mouth and eyes opened wide, shocked at seeing her mother in the ground, filled with crimson. 'Momma!' The little girl ran to her mother and tried to touch her, to see if she was alright, but every inch of her body was burnt. She couldn't touch her mother without hurting her._

_The man began to laugh again. 'I warned her, kid.' The young girl lowered her head and started shaking with anger. Something inside of her had broken and the water was calling out to her, to hit the man that had killed her mother. The cloth on the door moved and her father and Katara gasped at the scene in front of them._

_'The last waterbender of the south is dead.' the firebender laughed, and the young girl screamed, her fists raised up aiming at him, ready to fight. _

_'No.' her father hugged the young girl to his waist and kept her there while she shaking and crying. He turned to the firebender and growled. ' You'll pay for this.' The firebender laughed, a loud booming sound and left them with their dead mother/wife._

* * *

**Water... Earth... Fire... Air...**

**Our grandmother used to tell us stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked.**

**Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished.**

**A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, our father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving my sister, myself and my brother to look after our tribe.**

**Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but we haven't lost hope. We still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world.**

* * *

I woke up with a start, breathing heavily after the nightmare. The sun had been out for a few hours if it was any indication by how high the sun was in the sky. I had overslept...again. Gran gran was going to throw a fit! I stood up from my mat and changed into my usual blue outfit.

"Miki, are you alright?" I turned my head towards the door and saw my younger sister Katara starring at me with worry. She had always been the motherly type...even after mom had died.

"Just a bad dream, Kara. Don't worry." I smiled brightly, letting her know that she didn't need to worry about me. She didn't believe it for a second, but I could still try.

"...Sokka is taking me to go hunting with him. Wanna go?" She tilted her head to the side. Of course I knew better than to go hunting with that idiot of a brother of ours. Never again. "No, you go. I have the chores to ...just...be careful and hit Sokka if he does anything stupid. Ok?" Katara smiled brightly, knowing that I had just given her permision to smack Sokka. Since, of course, he was going to do something stupid, even if he didn't try. She nodded and left our hut, running to catch up with Sokka.

I got out of the hut and looked around, shivering lightly at the wind blowing around me. Everyone was working hard, doing their chores for the day. All were women and children, because the men had left for war a few years ago, after the fire nation had attacked our tribe. We missed them greatly, but we did what we could to survive without them here.

"So you decided to wake up."

I flinched and turned around with a sheepish smile on my face, scratching the back of my head, Knowing that I was going to be in trouble soon. "uh...g-good morning...Gran gran."

Gran gran had an annoyed expression, and many many clothes on her arms. All probably Sokka's. "Its noon...as your punishment for waking up late...here, go clean these." Gran-grand passed over Sokka's clothes, looking like she was about to die. I could tell why as I shuddered when I smelled the aweful stench coming from them. These clothes were going to eat me before I cleaned them. If I go missing...Gran-Gran will know that it was the scary clothes! Definetly Sokka's.

"B-but grangran. I ...I actually want to live until dad comes home! Or at least live another day!" I held Sokka's clothes at arm length, screaming when they started Gran-Gran looked like she was about to run off. This would be so much fun. Not.

"Go. Clean them." With that being said, gran gran turned and left to help the rest of the women...She walked...wait did I say walk? I meant ran, well as fast as an old lady could run, away from me and the evil clothes.

I sighed in defeat and turned around to go to my secret place to wash Sokka's clothes. It was a secret because only Katara and I knew about it, our mother had shown it to us when she had been alive. And now it was our spot to go and think or just waterbend. Something that I did most of the nights, that's mainly why I woke up so late in the mornings.

I sat down in the edge of the ice and stared ahead at the wide open water infront of me. This place was beautiful, even if it was only water, and even if it was outside of the tribe walls, two miles to be exact. But the ice was sturdy here, so I wasn't afraid that it would break and noone would ever find me.

All day long, I had scrubbed the clothes and dried them using my waterbending. I even stomped on them when I saw them move by themselves...three times to be exact. One time they had almost drifted away with the water when they got too close to me. I don't really know what that was about but it looked like it had an animal inside of them. Next time, Sokka was defenetly going to wash his own clothes. I stretched my arms over my head and looked up at the bright moon in the sky. I loved the moon, so high in the sky looking over us, having no worries at all. Sometimes I wished I was the moon, but that dream never came true.I was so envious!

Suddenly, there was a cracking sound coming from behind me, making me jump in my place. I slowly looked down and saw that the ice around me had broken, the crack came from the direction of where Sokka and Katara had left to go hunt. The ice began to float away from the rest of the ice, taking me with it. I looked up when the sky began to light up and saw a bright blue light, again coming from the direction of Katara and Sokka. "uh...this...isn't good." My body froze up, I couldn't do anything, except for kneeling down on the ice and watch as I got further and further away from the rest of the ice. Away from Sokka's moving clothes. Floating to the open water.

I floated and floated, until I remembered that I could waterbend. I facepalmed and stood up quickly. I extended my shaky hands up and breathed in, getting ready to waterbend. I breathed out and moved the water, to send me back to where I had been, but of course I was no professional waterbender so instead of sending me to where I wanted, it sent me back the other way. Further into the ocean. I sat down in the ice and huffed. It was already night time, and it didn't help that I was getting frustrated and scared that I couldn't get back. So I layed down in the ice and closed my eyes for a few seconds, getting tired. I didn't have the normal waterbending training that I was suppose to have so I easily got tired when I used waterbending. I will just close my eyes...for a few seconds.

* * *

**"Uncle, we have no time to help this water peasant."**

** "Oh, but she was just floating on the water, alone. We could at least take her to the water tribe we're going to, nephew. When she wakes up, I'll give her some of my Jasmine tea. She looks like someone who would like Jasmine." **

I opened my eyes slowly, hearing the unknown voices and looked up. My vision was blurry. "Hello, dear. Would you like some tea." My vision got better and I stared in shock at the two people surrounding me. One, was about my age, with a bald head, except for a high pony tail on his head. His left eye, was marred with a bright red scar...it looked like it had been made with other person was old,with gray hair and gray beard. He seemed nice enough, but I became furious when I saw their outfits. Fire nation, of course they would save me, I thought bitterly.

"My name is Iroh." The old man pointed at himself, and then pointed at the scowling boy beside him. "And this is my nephew...Prince Zuko." Oh, snap. He was **the** prince of the firenation...I felt my blood begin to boil, knowing how much I hated the firenation. This was going to be a fun day.

* * *

_**A.N **_

_**I know it probably sucks...but PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_


End file.
